Just a little bit of love
by xvoodooxdollx
Summary: Janis spends the night at Cady's and realises how she feels for her. R & R Slash


It was the middle of the summer holidays and Janis was sitting on the end of Cady's bed watching as Cady applied a layer of pink lip gloss to her lips. Once she had finished she sat on the end of the bed next to Janis and smiled baring her straight white teeth. Janis smiled back but restrained from showing her teeth. She hated her smile after all. Cady's eyes locked with Janis' and Janis felt herself blush. She quickly looked down at her lap and waited for Cady to say something. Anything just to break the silence.

"Janis what's the matter?" Cady asked. Breaking the silence just like Janis had wanted but asking a question she didn't really want to answer. She stared at the floor and picked at the black nail varnish on her thumb.

"Nothing. Why?" Janis asked trying to hide her blushing cheeks with her black hair.

"You seem quiet." Cady brushed Janis' hair out of her eyes and lifted her head up. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry." Janis lied. She hated lying to her best friend but if she told her then there was a chance she might tell Regina and then her life really would be over. Cady nodded reassuringly and stood up, checking herself out in the mirror and then turning to face Janis.

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked. Janis nodded and followed Cady downstairs to the kitchen. She watched as Cady stretched to reach the shelf where the plates were and shivered as her shirt slid up and revealed Cady's tanned skin.

"I was wondering if you wanted to stop over tonight?" Cady asked placing the plates onto the table and bending down to look at what was in the fridge. Janis blinked to stop staring at Cady and transfer back into the real world.

"Err yeah sure, why not?" Janis replied smiling to herself. She loved stopping over night at Cady's house. It meant she could watch her while she was sleeping and not have to worry about getting caught. Cady stood up and walked round the table with a plate full of food. Her skirt was short and Janis stared at her slim, tanned legs.

"This is what I found in the fridge so take your pick." She said handing Janis the plate. They started eating and Janis tried hard to concentrate on her food and not on Cady.

Later that night Janis and Cady were getting ready for bed. Cady faced one wall while Janis faced the opposite wall. Every so often Janis would glance behind her and get a glimpse of Cady but she always turned round before Cady noticed. Once they were in their pyjamas they lay down on Cady's bed and turned on the TV. There wasn't much on TV so they decided to talk and tell each other secrets.

_This is it. _Janis thought as she gazed at Cady's red curly hair. _This is the night that I tell Cady the truth about how I really feel._

Janis turned to face Cady and Cady smiled at her. Janis opened her mouth to speak but before she could get the words out Cady leaned forward and kissed her. Janis froze.

_What just happened? _She thought to herself blinking a few times.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry Janis I didn't mean to I just couldn't help myself. I've fel-" Janis put her index finger over Cady's lips and smiled at her.

"It's okay Cady I know exactly how you feel. This can be our little secret okay?" Janis asked. Cady nodded in agreement to what Janis had just said and leaned in to kiss her once more. Janis put her hand on Cady's back and slowly slid it down so her hand was touching Cady's lower back. Cady grinned and kissed Janis again. Janis couldn't believe her luck. She ran her fingers through Cady's long curly hair and held her close. Cady slid her hand under Janis' shirt and ran it up her stomach until it reached her breasts. Janis let out a moan and ran her hands down Cady's legs. Cady's fingers lined the edge of Janis' shirt and slowly pulled it up over her head. She then pulled off her own shirt and lay down on top of Janis. Janis' hand slid under Cady's shorts and Cady let out a loud moan as Janis ran her fingers along her bikini line and soon Janis had her fingers inside her. Cady whimpered but this just encouraged Janis to carry on sliding her fingers in and out of Cady. Cady's back arched as she started to climax and Janis kissed her neck. Soon the girls were both moaning as they reached extreme orgasms. Once they had finished they lay back in each others arms panting for breath. They soon fell asleep holding each other close.


End file.
